Fire and Ice
by luvs-to-write2
Summary: One shot. Takes place right after Emma runs away from everyone in episode 4x07, after blasting a hole in the Sheriff's station. Emma has pushed everyone away in fear of hurting them, but Killian knows that's the last thing Emma needs. The best way to save Emma from becoming another Snow Queen is to heat things up and melt away the last of the ice.


**One-shot. Takes place right after Emma runs away from everyone in episode 4x07, after blasting a hole in the Sheriff's station. How I wanted the next episode to go.**

** Emma has pushed everyone away in fear of hurting them, but Killian knows that's the last thing Emma needs. The best way to save Emma from becoming another Snow Queen is to heat things up and melt away the last of the ice.**

* * *

><p>Killian hurried through Storybrooke. <em>Where the bloody Hell was she?<em> He cursed himself once again for letting Emma get away from him. He played it over in his head: her flinch when Snow yelled at her, the horror on Emma's face, his lunge towards her that missed as she ran from them all and escaped in that infernal insect-shaped vehicle of hers.

He was determined to find Emma and when he found her he wasn't going to let her go. He'd allowed her to shut him out, respecting her need to take things slowly. But when Emma ran, and Snow and Charming just stood there nodding sadly about needing to give her time and space he wanted to slap them both upside their royal heads. No! Couldn't those fools see? Emma didn't need time and space away from the people who loved her. She needed to know she was loved and trusted and definitely not feared. The further Emma got from her friends and family, the easier it would be for the Snow Queen to work her wicked magic on her.

When Emma was scared, she pushed people away. Hell, when Emma was just having a normal day she pushed people away. Well, Killian was done with letting her push him away.

Based on a tip from Grumpy, Killian headed towards the harbour and was happy to see the yellow car parked in the harbour parking lot. He scanned the area with the precision of a long time sailor searching for deadheads in the dark. There. A flash of blonde hair on a bench overlooking the water. He felt some of the tension drain from his body at the simple sight of her. God! Just being close to her brought him joy. Why couldn't she let herself feel the same for him?

* * *

><p>Emma stared out at the water. She could see why Killian had such a passion for the ocean. It had a soothing, almost meditative quality to it. But no matter how powerful its effect, the ocean couldn't calm the inner turmoil that coursed through Emma's veins. She turned her hands palm up and stared at her frost covered fingers. <em>What the Hell?<em> Her general fear turned to panic as the frost spread down to her palms. She took a shuddery breath. _Calm down._ She watched the frost creep towards her wrists as she tried to focus herself as Regina had taught her. _Deep breath. In. Out._ She relaxed a little as the frost receded once more to just her fingers.

"You're going to catch your death of cold out here, love."

Emma felt a familiar thrill as Killian's silky voice wrapped around her, but this time the thrill was tempered by fear for him. She leapt up from the bench, automatically putting her hands in front of her in warning to keep away from her. Realizing what she was doing she snatched them back, curling them into fists at her side. "You can't be here!" she called, backing away from him. "It's safe to say I won't be the one catching my death of cold any time soon." Her heart ached at the thought of hurting this man in front of her.

He slowly approached, his concern for her etched in his furrowed brow, his dark rimmed eyes soft in sympathy for her. "Don't push me away, Emma."

"That better not be pity I see, Hook!" Her ice cold nails bit into the palms of her hands as she curled her fists tighter. "I don't need your frigging pity. I just need everyone to stay the Hell away from me!"

He hesitated for a moment, but a pirate doesn't scare easily and his mouth curled up in a smirk as Killian continued stalking towards her. "Believe me, love, pity is the last thing I feel for you." The idiot didn't show even an ounce of fear. If anything, he looked even cockier than usual. And that look of sympathy in his eyes was gone, replaced by something darker…more sinful.

Oh. Hell. No. Emma stumbled backwards until she felt her legs press against the sea wall. He couldn't be serious.

But the pirate looked deadly serious as he approached her, all leather, dark swirling coat, and reeking of danger. As illogical as it seemed, the danger he exuded eased some of her fear. Because although Emma might have been afraid of accidentally hurting Killian Jones, Captain Hook could take care of himself.

"Don't touch me. I might freeze you." Emma blurted out.

"Then it's a good thing I've got this hook to protect me, love." He took a last step towards her and touched his hook to her cheek. It felt cool against the hot flush that otherwise must have been staining her cheeks a bright pink.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma breathed, as her pirate leaned into her personal space.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you," he murmured, his breath warm on her cheek as he slowly dragged the rounded side of his hook down her chest.

Emma's breath hitched in her chest and Killian grinned at the effect he was having on her. Damn it! She'd almost forgotten about this Hook; the oozing confidence, sexy as Hell, pushing boundaries, captain of the Jolly Roger. Where had he been hiding? Why had he been hiding? But even as she asked herself the question, she knew the answer. She was scared of a new relationship and he knew that. Knew that she'd run if he pushed too hard.

"Why now, Killian? You've respected my wishes to take things slow for a month, and now that I'm potentially deadly to anyone who gets near me, you want to get all hot and heavy?"

His lips were almost on hers as he spoke. "I don't know about heavy, but hot, yes."

"Killian," she warned.

"Too soon? Alright, love." He moved a fraction of an inch away and Emma felt a little colder for it. "Here's one of my theories. The Snow Queen has this crazy idea that you and Elsa can replace her long lost sisters. But the problem is, you already have families. Elsa started losing control of her powers when she lost Anna. The Snow Queen froze us out of the Sheriff's station so she could get you alone and that's when you blasted out the wall."

"She told me everyone would fear me because of my power," Emma muttered, remembering how the Snow Queen's words made her feel like the lost and alone orphan she once was.

"She's trying to get inside your head, love. I'm not going to let that happen. So I will keep reminding you that I trust you until you finally trust yourself."

Emma shook her head. "Your trust is misplaced."

"See, that's the negative attitude I'm fighting against." Killian moved his arm and before she could pull away, he'd hooked her by the wrist and was pulling her hand towards him.

"Don't," she whispered.

"You're not going to hurt me, Emma." Killian pulled her frosted hand towards his lips. "And I've got another theory." He pressed his lips to her palm and a flicker of heat shot up her arm. He kissed her hand again, his warm lips radiating heat, and a patch of frost melted away.

As Killian chased away the frost with his lips, Emma's fear started melting away with it. He flicked his tongue over the pulse point on her wrist and she gasped at the sensation.

"I think it's working, love."

_Was it ever._ Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emma knew she should pull away. The danger was too great, and all Killian had was a theory. But, oh God, testing that theory felt good. Besides, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to pull away if she wanted to. She'd been able to resist sexy Hook because she didn't trust him. She'd been able to resist sweet Killian because he didn't push too hard. But this seductive/sweet combination of a man tore down every wall she'd built around her heart, leaving her vulnerable. And yet, she wasn't worried, because it was Killian and she realized that she trusted him with her whole heart and mind.

She uncurled her other fist, visible frost on only two fingertips.

Killian chuckled. "I could kiss away that frost." Killian wrapped a hooked arm around her and pulled her close. "In fact, I would love to kiss every inch of your body until your skin is burning from my touch," he whispered into her ear. "But we're still in public."

Emma was rapidly reaching the point of not caring that they were in public. Killian nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head back to allow him access. He obliged by kissing and nipping his way up her neck.

Her knees seemed to join the melt and Emma sagged against him. "Killian," she sighed, her ability to speak anything more than his name completely gone. How had she _ever_ been able to resist this man?

Killian kissed her gently on the lips and she almost cried out in protest when he stopped.

He stared at her with an intensity that almost shattered her, his eyes blazing with desire and emotion. Then he tore his eyes away from hers and ran a thumb across her lips and smoothed his hook down her back while taking a ragged breath.

He was nervous, and that made Emma nervous. She held her breath in anticipation.

With a deep bracing breath, Killian met her eyes again. "Emma Swan, I love you with every ounce of my being. You are my soul mate. And I know that scares the Hell out of you but I don't care. I'm not going to let you run away from me...from us. I don't give a damn what the Snow Queen wants from you. You are mine." Killian wrapped his arms tighter around Emma and leaned his forehead against hers. "I will hold on to you until you realize you love me too." He paused. "OK, so even coming from 200 years ago I know how stalkerish that sounds. But I will keep reminding you that we are stronger together than we are apart until you finally believe it."

Emma lifted her hand and she and Killian watched as the last remnants of frost melted away. "I believe it," she whispered. It was true. This pirate had vanquished the ice that threatened to overwhelm her, and more importantly, had completely melted the frozen fortress she had built around her heart.

She met Killian's dark eyes. "I couldn't control the ice that was consuming me but you turned it to fire. If that isn't True Love's Kiss I don't know what is." Now it was Emma's turn to take a deep breath. "Killian Jones, I love you."

The utter joy and disbelief on Killian's face brought tears to Emma's eyes. He never should have had to doubt her feelings for him. She'd been so unfair. Emma swore that she'd spend a lifetime making up for-

Killian's lips crashed into hers and Emma met him with her own fiery passion. Two flames coming together to burn twice as bright as one.

The Snow Queen wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my first ever one-shot. I hope people liked it. **

**And for anyone who followed me over from my 100 story, _Walls_, yes, I promise I'm still writing it! This was a one-shot distraction that actually kicked my butt in gear. In addition to this OUaT story, I've also written more on _Walls_ than I have in a month.**


End file.
